moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magravos Aarud
#Description|Description}} #History|History}} #Weapons, Armors, Companions|Armor & Companions}} #As a Lightforged|Lightforged}} #Memories|Memories}} }} |Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Magravos Aarud (26,000) Argus, Macree |Row 3 title = Home: |Row 3 info = Vindicaar (Orbit) Isle of Thunder Easthaven ---- |Row 4 title = Positions: |Row 4 info = Vindicator Crusader ---- |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * * |Row 6 title = Occupation: |Row 6 info = Baker Artificer Pilot Blacksmith Lightsmith ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Appearances: |Row 8 info = Reunification of Stromgarde Tournament of Ages 38 L.C. Hillsbrad Horse Race(2018) |Row 9 title = Alignment: |Row 9 info = Neutral Good |Row 10 title = Status: |Row 10 info = }} =Description= ---- Magravos is the typical muscular Draenei/Eredar with much of his physical prowess acquired during the times as he entered the Hand of Argus thousands of years ago and several years of experience in warfare and combat situations, enlarging his muscles from his chest, shoulders, abdomen, likewise his arms. hands, legs and his butt, as he keeps himself physically fit for combat while also doing exercises regularly, following a whiter pattern of colors from his skin as now as he is lightforged, during his times back in Argus and in Draenor it had a far darker blue orientation. Two large tendrils can be found on both of his sides from his head, flanking the same, his beard and hairs once with brown coloration now follow a golden/white pattern covering much of his cheeks and his mouth. A heavy bulky set of horns is placed on his forehead, tough enough to headbutt someone. Over across thousands of years, he collected scars as some can be found across his body: One scar can be found lightly crossing at the top of his right eye, relatively close to his nose, possibly from a sword slash aimed to his face. Another set of scars can be found on his back of much larger kind, possibly a scratch from the claws of a giant animal in Draenor. One scar can be found in the proximity of his abdomen, of the different sort, quite almost like a burning that never fully recovered, relatively from the size of a medium bowl. Several smaller cuts can be found all across his body as well on his arms, legs and chest from the time he has been around and fighting, showing what a lifetime of more than 10.000 years can do to someone body. One in particular at one his fingers from his left hand. Personality Magravos can have two completely distinct behaves: He can be warm, charismatic , friendly,peaceful, sweet, educated, companion but if tested he can become apparently amoral, cold, silent, harsh/severe, stern, protective and imposing. All depends in how you come to him: As a threat or as a friend, takes a long while to earn his trust, extensively devoted to disciplined behave and often enigmatic, usually carries a lot of maturity on his demeanor much because of experience and age but this is not always the rule, he can also be jokeful, playful and wit. He can also come to the point of being commanding /authoritarian if the situation demands and talk hard but usually, he prefers to keep a far more simple, quiet and gentle approach. He values humility, the less arrogant you are the more likely he will not be annoyed at your presence. Equal, direct and honest treatment, if you keep in this way, he will be open-minded to talk with you about anything you want. To attempt to lie to him is to annoy the same. Sometimes more cheerful, passionate likewise straightforward as an eternal burning flame or the thunder that roar the skies in which the storms follow. Sometimes more quiet, peaceful and reflective, as the water that follows the flow from a waterfall to a river or with the serenity of a gentle and calm lake, you never know which one will appear. Habits Enjoys eating good food, reading books and also taking some good spare time with friends. Have some good experience with cooking in special bakery since he used to own a bakery store back in Draenor, also in blacksmithing, lightsmithing, engineering, mining, fishing, sculpture, painting, storytelling, play quite a few musical instruments and experience as Artificer. (Many are the habits that you can find in thousands of years.) Usually attached to his studies and day after day tasks, likewise, concerns, the age also aided in such matters, Geography, literature, and history are among his reading habits. =History= ---- Born in Argus, Magravos Aarud was young for a Eredar when happened the exodus from the planet, he saw the schism between the Draenei and the Man'ari , he used to do paperwork for the Aristocracy back in the planet and was able to see how life was for the Eredar, when the vessels split he followed Oshu'gun to Draenor, with Velen , he shifted the focus of his life after such drastic changes. In Draenor, he fought against the Mag'har, the ogres and protecting the Draenei(The Eredar) from all threats as they appeared and made his name in there, he had a small house in Shadowmoon Valley with a bakery and a forgesmith in which all were destroyed along with the planet. He joined the Hand of Argus for a good time, however, when Draenor was about to be destroyed , he joined Turalyon and the Naaru Xe'ra in the Army of the Light , helping the crusade against the Burning Legion and living aboard the Xenedar for a good time , for the long time he has been serving both the Hand of Argus and the Army of the Light has hardened the same , as he has both served as a foot soldier and as a commander of high rank in several frontlines, making him extremely lucid, both to obey and to command . He searches to not allow arrogance /titles to take over his head, he will rather prefer to take action and do it by his own hands rather than to just giving orders, prefer to give the example but also know that sometimes this may not be possible. Now, again he has managed to meet distant portions of his family(Not the parents since this ones have died in Argus) and friends within the Alliance and his people in the Exodar, satisfied to see that the Prophet Velen is still alive, hoping that one day, the Draenei may find the peace they rightfully deserve. He learned Jed'hin when was young back in Argus however only has afforded to master the combat technique recently when the ruins of the planet were rediscovered by the Army of the Light. He also take part in the activities at the north of Eastern Kingdoms in a colony named Easthaven within the group called Remnants of Lordaeron, helping the slow effort to recolonize the plaguelands. After a couple of years serving in Azeroth. Magravos received a promotion by the Army of the light as member from the Light Chosen inner circle . Upon his adventures and explorations of Azeroth, he found the Isle of Thunder, at the coast from the south continent of Pandaria, for whatever reason he just enjoyed the place and felt himself at home, so he built a small wooden lodge in a hidden spot at the Island where he visits back and forth for the sake of Killing mogus, reflection, and meditation. Hunting animals for food. =Weapons, Armors, Companions= ---- Magravos has an ample variety of armors, weapons, and mounts that he make use and are at his disposal but usually, he uses a standard-issued battle armor and uniform from the Army of Light. A Golden Vindicator Bulwark with a Crystal Mace. Usually making use of a Lightforged Warframe for personal transport and most of the time he is followed by a very small Naaru called Li’ra, in which is decent for moments he needs introspection and want to be alone or for meditation. =As a Lightforged= ---- Magravos is originally one of the eredars that still recall the destruction of Argus and fled to Draenor, receiving the blessing of the Naaru as all others in which made them rename their race for Draenei. When he joined the Army of the Light he has been forged in the light and infused into the same, driving directly from the light most of his powers. =Memories= ---- The Eredar walked once again in that familiar vicinity looming at the proximity from that house he knew all too well .Today , he was wearing a complete set of armor , shield and sword , as he from a relatively close distance , observed the place , he would then take once again the same steps he had take it once , walking now among the destroyed garden , with the destroyed , ruined house ahead , as thoughts and memories long kept away would begin to slowly return .* As memories would return , It was no longer a large battle ready juggernaut with shield and sword , no…it was a simple , young Eredar wearing modest robes , carrying scrolls , from his workplace , in the proximity with the Seat of the Triumvirate , the chaos in the streets were unsettling , once a peaceful and quiet village , would now be a sample from much of the feelings and thoughts that would come across in the air in the entire planet. Streets once filled with love and happiness were now filled with rage, anger and hate. As the Eredar continued to approach the house, glimpses continued to come, his walks were there slow as they were now toward that same house, all was too much quiet in the immediate perimeter, yet, still, echoes from the entire warzone and chaos that the planet had become continued to erupt, with buildings being pillaged and destroyed. * As he slowly climbed the stairs of the house…he settled a hand on top of the door arc while looking ahead as his heart would fill with sorrow, as he looked to the side, placing a hand on his chest, the young Eredar…began to cry, as the words would begin to come finally come from his mouth amidst those tears, that now some would reach the floor* - Father…MOTHER!! The young eredar approached slowly, walking down from those same stairs, close to the door, he barely could manage to walk, as tears continued to overtake his eyes with the scene as he would draw near, they were there, their lifeless bodies hugged on one and the other while at the bed…but without a single move, as if they were now taken in a eternal sleep, the house itself remained an undisturbed sanctuary…but the parents from that young eredar decided to take a further step, in order to avoid all that was happening surrounding them. He carefully approached their bodies as he took a sit in the bed, carefully, as now he silently hugging their bodies as more tears would come from his eyes while kissing the top of the head from one and then the other, he would begin to carefully make… a attempt to sing of something he once learned while the time he lived in that house, still amidst those tears…* ‘’- M-mommy moon in the sky…I-I don’t know how to pray-y…I only know to say…that I want to love-e you…blu-blue is your mantle…white is your veil…M-mommy moon I want to see you in the sky…’’ The eredar after a while took a deep breath and raised himself , cleaning up his tears , he knew what he should do…but while he turned himself around he saw something at the table near the bed…he approached the same and took the letter , much better recomposed with himself , he began to read:’’ My son , forgive us , but we never saw all that is now happening In the surroundings in our lives , it is too much for me and your mother…you are a mature man , take on your journey…we will always be watching you…we love you.’’* Some more tears would come out as he now searched to clean them as he closed his eyes, giving a quick nod, before opening again, far more determined, faster those glimpses from the past would come across the mind of that eredar! As he opened the box , taking belongings to him and his family that would remind him from them , along with that letter , closing it , as he also made a nearby torch and throwed inside the house in order to burn the same , to at least give to that small sanctuary a non-defiled end !As in the background he carried the box on the side of one of his arms he looked back briefly , with still some tears pouring from the same eyes as he said* ‘’- I…will return.’’ Now, the battle-ready vindicator, was once again, met with destiny, met with fate ahead of him, the place he once left behind, was now ahead of him. After a thousand of battles, wars and blood spilled, he has returned home, there was no tears this time…carving his sword on the ground at the garden, he kneeled while bringing his helmet out and settling him at his own side, as he closed his eyes* ‘’- Father…mother…iam back...’’ A rather welcoming breeze would be the only answer he received when setting himself upon that place once more, determined, stern, cold eyes would wide open as he let it out* ‘’- And Sargeras…will fall!’’ He gave a look back into the horizon, as the Army of the Light would draw to the Antoran Wastes…and the drums…the drums of war now echoed…* Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Characters Category:Lightforged Category:Draenei Category:Vindicators Category:Paladins